


Good Night

by BlackStar3991



Series: Harringrove [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, but we're here for a reason, so I guess that's how we roll, spoilers for the fic in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar3991/pseuds/BlackStar3991
Summary: "When Steve closes the door behind him, he sees all the tension leaving Billy's shoulders. He quirks up his lips - it's nice seeing him comfortable here. Safe. Walking towards the bed, Billy stops and lifts his eyebrow. Steve follows his glance. What the... "_______Once again, Steve brings Billy back to his place after the quarry. AND THERE WAS ONLY... two beds?How anticlimactic. Steve's gotta do something about that.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Like a literary phoenix, I rise from the ashes! - of my own making. I really tried to post sooner, but I've been having to work on some original stories.
> 
> I just sent a book planning for my teacher/editor, and I really hope he approves it! <3

Getting out of the car, Billy gives him an uneasy look that disappears as soon as Steve opens the front door. How many years of practice it took him to hide the discomfort that well, Steve didn't like to think.

"Oh, there you are, boys!" Mrs. Harrington greets, coming from the living room. "Everything okay? What took you so long?" 

"Hey, mom. This is my friend." With an awfully charming smile, Billy introduces himself to Steve's mother, who seems delighted. "His car broke down on the way. We took a while trying to fix it, but we'll just go back for it tomorrow." 

As he's finishing his explanation, Steve already starts towards the stairs, nudging Billy along. The guy is good at faking, but he knows Billy is still high-strung. 

"Well, don't stay up too late, it's a school night." 

"We won't!" He cries back from the last step. 

He's not even lying. To be honest, they are both pretty exhausted from all the worrying, sneaking, and more worrying. When Steve closes the door behind him, he sees all the tension leaving Billy's shoulders. He quirks up his lips - it's nice seeing him comfortable here. Safe. Walking towards the bed, Billy stops and lifts his eyebrow. Steve follows his glance. What the... 

On the floor in front of Steve's bed, perpendicular to it, there's a makeshift bed - a mattress with two pillows and neat sheets. Oh. 

"Um. My mom must have put that there. She's really nice. You know, when she's around." Which isn't much. But Steve is not about to complain about parents to Billy. Not today. 

"Oh. Um. Cool." 

Billy doesn't really look like it's 'cool'. But they haven't talked about anything yet, so... 

"You don't have to sleep there, you know..." Steve risks. 

"Why not?" His shrug is slightly over the top. "No reason for us to share a small bed, is there? And with your folks here and all." 

"Right. Ah, well, I'm gonna get us some pajamas." 

Steve goes to his closet and brings back a couple of sweat pants and old shirts, which both change into while looking at everywhere but each other. While Steve is fumbling to the light switch, Billy is already lying down on the mattress. Steve holds back a sigh. 

It feels emptier than it should, alone under his own covers. From the floor on the foot of his bed, Steve hears shifting fabric and a small grunt as Billy fidgets. 

"Billy?" He whispers. 

"Yeah." 

"Not tired?" 

"Oh, I'm tired as fuck, Pretty Boy. Just can't sleep." 

"Me neither." 

"Won't your mom notice that I didn't bring any books and the lights are already out?" Steve can hear the smirk on his face. He lets out a small laugh too. 

"Nah. They... They care in their own way, but they don't really notice me. We could have closed the door and left out the window, they probably wouldn't notice for like two days." 

Damn. What happened to not complaining, Steve? But Billy doesn't seem to mind: 

"Well. Their loss." 

Steve can't help but smile. 

"Apparently your gain. I've been spending more time with you than with anyone else." 

"Oh, that's because I'm so great. What would you ever do without me?" Billy's tone is joking, but Steve can hear the self-deprecation there. 

"You are, though. I mean, you're a giant asshole. But a cool one." A flying pillow hits Steve on the face and cuts him off, making both laugh. "No, but for real. I'm really glad you're here." 

A quick hesitation and then: 

"Me too." 

A few seconds pass while Steve turns the edges of Billy's thrown pillow on his hands. Before the moment is gone, he asks in a softer voice: 

"Are you okay?" 

There is a beat of silence. He grips the pillow. 

"Yeah." 

Steve is very much not convinced. 

"You were quieter than usual on the ride back." 

Some more silence followed by a heavy sigh. 

"Look man, I'm not... I just..." He pauses for a second and whispers: "Had a lot on my mind, I guess." 

In the quiet that follows, he can hear Billy shifting around again. And in spite of himself, Steve doesn't push it. He knows Billy is gonna talk about it if he wants to. Instead he says: 

"You really don't have to sleep on the floor, you know." He adds, after a beat: "No one's gonna open the door." 

Nervous about the long pause, Steve is about to say something else (fuck knows what) when he hears the sound of fabric rustling and soft footsteps coming closer around the bed. He shuffles to his usual side and lifts the covers. Butterflies fuck around in his stomach when he feels the mattress dip under Billy's weight. 

Both lie down facing the dark ceiling, and Steve is sure that his heartbeat can be heard miles away. They've done this more than once, but today it somehow feels so much more... intimate? 

He once more finds Billy's hand on top of the covers, and brushes his fingers against it with more purpose than ever. If any of their previous touches could have been dismissed as accidental or platonic, this one is different. It feels different. There's no denying the raw affection on this small caress. 

Billy turns his hand around for a moment, giving Steve more access. Then soon closes it, firmly intertwining their fingers. 

"I'm not used to this." Billy's whisper is almost inaudible. "Being this scared." 

What does he mean? Steve has seen Billy going through so much worse. What could have been so threatening today, of all days? What did Neil fucking do? He doesn't allow himself the anger, not now. So he waits, but the boy seems to have stopped there. Steve can't quite bring himself to say so with as many words, so he turns to his side, facing Billy, and just asks: 

"How so? I mean, why today?" 

Billy gives his hand a light squeeze, and doesn't let go. 

" _This._ I mean, _you._ " 

Steve's heart drops to his stomach - is his presence causing Billy danger? His head says that no, Billy was already in danger by having Neil in his life. But still... He doesn't have time to mull over it; after a brief pause to gather his thoughts, still not taking his eyes from the ceiling, Billy goes on: 

"It's always been just me. At worst, I'd worry about Max not seeing the real bad stuff. But today all I could think of was _'I cannot let Neil get close to him'._ I don't think I've ever cared like this about someone." 

Feeling those words sinking in, they listen only to the sound of their own breathing, holding each other's hand like a lifeline. 

"Hey." Steve whispers at last, nudging at the edge of Billy's shirt with his other hand. 

For the first time since he came to the bed, Billy looks away from the ceiling and turns his body to lie facing Steve. The stupid little smile on Steve's face may not be enough to brush away all his anxiety, but it sure as fuck melts his heart. Looking into each other's eyes, Steve tugs at his shirt again and says: 

"I care a lot about you too." 

Dork. Billy can't help a stupid little smile of his own. He shifts a bit closer. 

With his heart beating on his throat, Billy reaches out with his free hand and rests it on Steve's side. Someone's breath hitches - they are so close. 

With the hand that was still loosely grabbing Billy's shirt, Steve brushes his fingers gently against the boy's cheek – it was red and hurting not long ago. Billy's eyes flutter closed and he leans into the touch, so Steve cups his face and moves his thumb over the soft cheekbone. 

If it's the warmth of Steve's body or the warmth of his affection, Billy can't tell - but he's never felt this comfortable before. This safe. And... _loved_. Steve glances at his lips, and Billy mirrors the movement. 

Gripping ever so slightly both Steve's side and their intertwined hands, Billy closes the distance between them and covers Steve's lips with his own. 

It's fast and slow at the same time, and so new and so natural and - to be fair - so adorably clumsy. With girls Billy is always so good, he can't figure why the fuck he's acting like this now. 

Steve doesn't mind - it's too cute. His smile widens as he takes charge of the kiss. The hand on Billy's face slides up and buries itself in blond curls, and his tongue slowly explores Billy's mouth. 

After what feels like hours, they stop for breath and Steve gives a playful bite at Billy's lower lip. They lay their foreheads together, brushing noses. 

The slight shake on Billy's hand is almost imperceptible as he snakes it around Steve's torso and pulls him even closer. A nervous laughter leaves his mouth, and he kisses Steve again to shut himself up. 

Steve trails kisses from Billy's jaw to the back of his ear and down his neck, making him shudder. When he's kissing his way back up, he notices Billy stifling back a yawn. 

"Hey, it's alright," he laughs, "it was a fucking long day." 

Billy opens his mouth to reply, but yawns again. And so does Steve. 

"Aw, fuck." Billy says as both laugh. 

"Don't worry. To be continued." Steve winks at Billy and gives him a peck on the lips. 

With ease, he maneuvers them both so that Billy is lying with his head on Steve's shoulder, holding each other tight and intertwining their legs. 

Steve buries his face in Billy's hair and sighs deeply, taking in the boy's smell. 

"Good night, Billy." 

"G'night." he mumbles back, nuzzling his face against the crook of Steve's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo?
> 
> I know I took ages to post this, but I hope it was worth it.  
> You guys tell me, what did you think? I'll give kisses for comments ;**
> 
> (Next part may be the last!)


End file.
